I Ged
The I Ged is an Enochian grimoire received by Runar Karlsen containing calls and tablets for the groups referred to by numbers in the original calls. The groups are: OS CLA PD MAPM AF PEOAL EM ACAM NI OX P CIAL OP DAOX O GA OB MIAN VX OL QUAR The Flames DARG EMOD TAXS ERAN The smaller numbers (under 100) refer simply to the number of members of the group. The larger numbers reflect a system combining the EM and Zodiac signs. The I Ged calls have seven verses each which follow the same seven-fold pattern as the original calls, the titles fitting with the unspoken 0 call and so on. Related to these are a set of prayers which Runar has received to God-names from the Calls. Runar has assembled a dictionary of the words used in the I Ged calls and Dzmt: About the I Ged Calls. by Runar Kalrsen In General: Of course these calls are not perfectly translated, they are hardly finished. But what worries more is that there are words wrongly understood, and passages totally unintelligible. The Calls simply appear as messages on a partially scrambled line. But it was not so. The Angelic was clear as the sun on a uncloudy day, while the problems appeared under translation, little if any help was given and the glossary was built up by diverse enochian spirits. The reliability of these are of course not obvious. Still, many of these calls are so finished and informative that one sees clearly that there is lots that has gotten through. And now (summer 2001) this little overview shows clearly that here is a structure and continuity in these calls despite that the dictation was done over the year 1992. The main motives here is the sacrificial one, that coincides with an ascending attitude (towards the spiritual ), but the opposite is also given some times, and there is some that gets close to be what I wished for, Straight calls that portrays the groups one are calling, and thus are explaining more than they are creating new mysteries. Also are there calls that simply describes states that I would say are referring to the sephiroth. Advice on studying the content of these calls: Read them fast several times to see whats repeated, don't care about blurs and incomprehension. Then take a closer look at the repetitions and other themes that seems clear and consider whats being said. When you have done this and think you have got some new knowledge from this - Consider it as a hypothesis and not knowledge ! I am sorry to say so, but as things are still: the overall work with the translations isnt more worth. I would never have presented this work on the web or anywhere else if it hadn't been for the extreme value of the calls as magickal calls. But then; loaded with hypotheses, you can always do some practice and then get some validation done. As the calls are not in general erroneously translated, it is just obvious that there are mistakes, and I don't know where. If I did; the work would have probably been done. But as much are right these hypotheses can bring you on to things not easily found otherwise. The translation work with these calls goes very slow, if any speed at all, because I just find it mainly time consuming, difficult and gives off so little result. Main motives in the I Ged Calls. At the linked Calls are found additional comments. The OS call: Describes a process - attaining the evercontinous. The CLA call: This call seems to present CLA and describe his place in this system. The PD call: Seems to present a very benefic "redeeming" process by the PD involving the OB. The MAPM call: Difficult - The whole call looks like some arising prosess that simply isnt labeled. The AF call: Seems to be the dynamics between the One and the AF in the creation of a Trinity. The PEOAL call: Too undefined i think - it speaks about making the Highest or the Highest Trinity. It may be as simple as just the Highest as the PEOAL call is to my knowledge definitely the most divine call existing. If you dont believe me - try it and some of the names from its table. The EM call: This is about the Fall or the divine manifestation into creation. The dispersion of the One into just another ones. The ACAM call. Some sacrificial work grows out naturally from a state of solid surplus - it seems abyssmal and also seems to include the awakening of some higher power like The Seer. The NI call: Matches the EM call, but being the other view, that on arising and sacrifice. The OX call: The motive or theme for whats going on here is not given. I think its also done on purpose as the call doesnt seem to describe any process but just describes how things are on a specific place on the path. And that place seem to be somewhere around UTA. The CIAL call: There are some kind of fall going on here but this is also unlabeled and unclear. The OP call: Another Manifestation process: the One into Three. The DAOX call: Its about a type of travel -not magickally like astral, but a mystic one of assimilation. Also a condemnation of and advice for the empty people. (that also may be the ones that can execute this kind of travel.) The O call Something about the 5`s -(O) relation to the One and the GA-31. The GA call: A regular call of the GA with some scenes from their whereabouts and relations. The OB call: The way of the Lanterns of sorrow (OB- that are also identified as the All here) to redemption. The MIAN call: On the making of a Star. The VX call: On creating the Trinity. The OL call On the 24 seats and the implied others way to the one unity. The QUAR call: Words from the space beyond light. The DARG call: Unclear - some geburah-like scenes The EMOD call. Lofty. Ketherian, Starry, Sunny, Lovely and about the child - cosmic child. The TAXS call: Difficult. Scenes from the starting point of chokhmah? The ERAN call: Even more difficult and unclear. Scenes from the startingpoint of Binah?. The Four calls on the flames have content that refers to their respective numbers plus .... Summary: Several of these can be discussed of course, but mainly I see these categorized this way: Falling/Manifestation themes: EM, CIAL, OP, VX. Arising/Sacrificial themes: MAPM, ACAM, PEOAL, NI, MIAN, PD, OS, OL. Sephirothic scenes: OX, DARG, EMOD, TAXS, ERAN. Plain calling and introductory : CLA, AF, O, GA, OB and the Flames. Other: QUAR, DAOX. THE I GED CONNECTIONS. An overview over the functions of the I ged spirit groups and their internal connections, as discovered under the work with their respective tables. CLA: The 456 ages of time. Is an energy carrying out commands from the seats OS & OL. connects to the Watchtowers. AF: Creates an energy connection between some planets far outside our solar system and our earth. Also conn. to fixstars and The tablet of God. EM: The 9 Fire spirits. Works mainly with the NI & OL. Uses QUAR. Lots of their work is specified within the names of their servants ACAM. PD: Solar and ketherian forces with an strong redemptive effect. may be paired off with the subquarters of the watchtowers. OP: Builds an Oak whose top is in the region of the two zodiaks, bottom on earth, touches or goes through the Aethers. Fits with the OX pillars. PEOAL: Galactic forces. table divided in 3 circles: Inner: passing through the veil of earth. Middle: Implementing what has passed. Outer: responsible for what passed and has been buildt. Connects to: Fixstars,the OSnames (seats), the Earth and the Sun, Sirius ,Vega & Antares. Table also containing the names of The Mighty Sounds: corr. to the parts of the olive (microcosm) conn. to regions of the Aethers. ACAM: Sets the scene for much of the EM work. Connects to EM, NI, PEOAL & OXcubes. Are also planetary. CIAL: Cooperates with the P (8 vials of wrath) uses OXcubes as venues for work.Uses also cacodemons in this work. NI: Shaktis in 4 groups. 1st: commands the heptarchic angels. 2nd: Corr. to planetary sones. 3rd: Employs the 3 central lines of the watchtowers: 4th: Of the earthly realm. O table: Their function is to attach one to the eagle so that one can leave the planet or attach to the earth via the GA. Incl the mighty seat name that calls the O. Conn. to the Oak. DAOX: tests and filters material gathered by the CIAL, working along the OX cubes and can also be paired with the seniors of the watchtowers. The Flame table: creates a spire. connects to PEOAL. MAPM: captures energies in the form of knowledge. Employs watchtower hierarchies. Touches PDcubes. GA: Creates geometric structures, their OIAD gives a ray from the centre of the Earth to the Surface. DARG: Servants of the 1st fire. Pairs off with Bannernames, Seniors and Kings. OL: the 24 seats of Unity. Corr. to the 2 zodiacks combined, calls the tropical and sidereal Z. Conn. to CLA. Table incl. the OSnames that creates a stack above the Z. OX: The 26 hyacinth pillars: conn. to the angles mentioned in D&K calls, allows influence from these higher points to flow down into the world. Fits in with the Watchtowertablets. Connects to NI. Table incl. the names of the Stooping dragon and his ministers. VX: the 42 eyes. works in the space between the NI groups. Can be conn. to the OB. Table incl. the names of "the Swords of the south". that seems to process energies going between the earth and all outside. Employs the Seniors and the O. EMOD: Servants of the 2nd flame. Makes a square within the space defined by the DARG, gives further hemispheres. Connects to the Tablet of God. QUAR: The black Fire factory! Conn. to the One/Hadit. Meets up with the swords of the south (VXtable) Fits also with some TAXS names. OB: Covers the planet. Makes spaces giving freedom going to space outside. Is used by PD. Table incl. the P (vials of wrath), that are some purification tool. ERAN: Creates room and space for work. Conn. from earths surface to the barrier outside the core of the earth. Uses some of the TAXS names. Conn to tablet of God. Some of ERAN also servants of the Flame Olprt, work through Watchtowerangels. TAXS: Servants of the 3rd Fire. Connects to square of EMOD and the Tablet of God. Conn. DARG column to ERAN shaft. The Framenames helps grounding the QUAR energy.